The invention relates to a screw foundation system for aligning and fastening a rod- or post-like object in the ground according to a receiving part for such a screw foundation system.
Such screw foundation systems and the sleeve-like receiving parts which can be used therefor and which can be screwed into the ground are known in many forms.
They comprise the sleeve-like receiving part which can be screwed into the ground and which is mostly produced from plastic and which, in the fastened state, accommodates an end region of the rod- or post-like object and surrounds the periphery of said object with a distance at least in certain portions, and a granule-like filling compound (for example sand or grit) or else a curable filling compound, such as a polymer compound or concrete, which, in the fastened state, fills the space between the end region of the rod- or post-like object and the inner contour of the receiving part, and supports the end region of the rod- or post-like object in an alignable manner and—for example after the curing of the curable compound fixedly holds it.
The receiving part can be designed in its (outer and/or) inner contour cylindrically, conically, partly conically, or else as a polygon. The screwing-in tool or a fitting core provided thereon is then adapted to the inner contour in such a way that it can transmit the screwing-in forces to the receiving part by frictional engagement or preferably by form-fitting engagement. For this purpose, if appropriate a substantial or even a full-surface bearing of the fitting core on the inner contour of the associated receiving part can be provided. In the case of a round inner contour, in addition ribs on one part and corresponding grooves on the other part can support the force transmission. In the case of polygonal receiving parts, the corresponding shaping at the fitting core has a corresponding effect.
All these systems are designed in such a way that the rod- or post-like object can be well aligned during erection with the aid of the filling material provided (be it a granular or curable material) and then is fixedly held. This applies in particular also to curable materials, for instance concrete, which subsequently very reliably prevent positional changes of the anchored object.